1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for determining a guide plane of a temporomandibular joint (TMJ) in an animal including a human and using the guide plane to design dental prostheses, to aid in dental reconstruction surgery, to aid in orthodontic configurations and final teeth placement, to aid in cap design and contouring and to aid in the design of mouth guards to protect and properly align the jaw.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for determining a guide plane of an TMJ in an animal including a human and using the guide plane to design dental prostheses, to aid in dental reconstruction surgery, to aid in orthodontic configurations and final teeth placement, to aid in cap design and contouring and to the design of mouth guards to protect and properly align the jaw, where the system includes obtaining digital images at a fixed focal length of a lower and upper jaw, scanning the digital image into 3-D images, transporting the 3-D images to a 3-D software program, using a derived mathematical function and determining contact planes of functional teeth surfaces (wear facets) and a glenoid fossa, Zola's tubercle. The invention also relates to methods for using the determined teeth data to design prosthesis, to design caps, to design mouth guards, to improve orthodontic configuration to produce improved teeth alignment, to augment teeth placement to relieve stress on the TM joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analysis of human skulls is a delicate and difficult process. Much of the significant work that has been done in this area of study, morphometrics, has been conducted using analog techniques, i.e., direct measurements, using instrument such as calipers, dividers, rulers, grids and/or custom designed “guides”.
To better understand the functional relationship of dental occlusions and the bony morphology of the skull and mandible, direct measurement and/or analog models were insufficient at supplying necessary mathematical formula to develop a predictive model evidencing the relationship.
After determining that classical analysis using analog models and protocols derived thereform did not yield the desired mathematical described relationship, the inventors sought a more detailed measurements analytical approach. First, the inventors studied radiographic techniques and attempted correlation the radiographic data to photographic evidence. However, the distortional aspect of the radiograph data rendered such techniques useless. The inventors also attempted using 3-D, corrected CT Scan data, but this technique proved difficult to manage
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved method for determining the motion of the temporomandibular joint allowing for improved dental, medical and rehabilitative prostheses, mouth guards, teeth alignment, engaging surface contouring and other similar methods.